Danny Phantom (film)
Danny Phantom is an American hand-drawn/CG animated feature film by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, and will be released on August 1st, 2017. It is the ?th animated feature in the Nickelodeon Movies series, and is considered to mark the 10th anniversary of the show's last episode "Phantom Planet", which aired on Nickelodeon on August 23, 2007. It will be written/co-directed by Steve Marmel and directed by Butch Hartman. Plot Set the day after the events of the series finale "Phantom Planet", Danny Fenton and Sam Manson has become an official couple, Tucker Foley has become Amity Park's Mayor (well, he's still young at least), and Jazz Fenton is preparing to visit a college in Indiana where her older and hotter sister Julie currently attends. However, things go wrong when Dan Phantom causes trouble and abducts every adult in Amity Park. Will Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and the rest of the teenagers save Amity Park and the world (along with the ghosts) in time for Jazz to stay over with Julie? Cast *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom - the hero and protagonist *Grey Delisle Griffin as Samantha "Sam" Manson - Danny's love interest and goth girl *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley - One of Danny's best friends and techno geek *Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton (Danny's father), the Box Ghost, and Nicolai Technus *Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton (Danny's mother) and Lunch Lady Ghost *Colleen O’Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton - Danny's older sister *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer - Casper High's vice principal and teacher *Laraine Newman as Ms. Tetslaff - Casper High's gym teacher *Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter - Casper High's athlete and bully for Danny *Maria Canals Barrera (or Aimee Carrero) as Paulina - Casper High's cheerleader and snobby love interest for Danny *James Sie (or Eric Bauza) as Kwan - Casper High's athlete and Dash's bodyguard *Tara Strong as Star (Paulina's satellite), Ember McLain, and Penelope Spectra *Cree Summer as Valerie Gray - who sometimes tries to get revenge on Danny as a ghost boy *Mae Whitman as Julie Fenton - Jazz's older and hotter cousin who currently attends college in Indiana *June Angela as Shelly Makamoto - the Japanese-American reporter *Dee Bradley Baker as Lance Thunder - the newscaster *Kevin Michael Richardson as Skulker *Mark Hamill as Undergrowth *Eric Roberts as Dan Phantom (or Dark Danny) - the main antagonist of the film Trivia *The original cast members who voiced in "Danny Phantom" from 2004 to 2007 will reprise their roles of their respective characters (except for S. Scott Bullock, who turned down voicing Dash due to his age, leaving Jason Marsden in his place) for this movie. *Julie Fenton is a new character voiced by former child actor Mae Whitman. She is Jazz Fenton's older and hotter cousin...and closely resembles her, only with a different nose, blue eyes, and short cut red hair. Logo Variations for the Film Paramount On the film variant, Coming Soon On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the theatrical trailer variants, Coming Soon Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Film Variant On the film variant, Coming Soon Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the trailer variant, Coming Soon Transcripts Main Transcript Coming Soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming Soon! Credits Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Danny Phantom